The Queen's Accident
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: Joe and Clarisse have gotten in an accident on the way to a late night meeting. Clarisse is in a coma but doctors say she will live. Joe, Mia, Charlotte and others must talk to her and try to wake her. Easier said than done. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

A/N: This is my first Princess Diaries fic, so be kind, but also tell me what I can improve on

A/N: This is my first Princess Diaries fic, so be kind, but also tell me what I can improve on. C/J are my favorite pairing in PD!

The Queen's Accident

Chapter One- The Crash

The car pulled up to the front of the palace. Clarisse was standing in the front, waiting for it to stop. As Joseph stepped out of the front, he opened the back door for her. She walked down the steps, stopped to thank Joseph and then got in. Joseph closed the door, got back into the front and started the engine again. It was late in the evening when Clarisse had gotten the call. She had been asked to meet Prime Minister Motaz at his home immediately. As they drove, the sky grew darker and darker. Stopping at an intersection, then going again. Out of nowhere, bright lights came towards them.

"Joseph!!"

Joseph swirved, but wasn't missed. The car hit them head on, jostling Clarisse all around the back. The next thing either of them knew was darkness.

"We are sorry to inform the country of Genovia that at 10:15 last night, Her Majesty and her head of security were struck by a driver, intentionally. The driver in question is yet to be found, but witnesses say that the vehicle used was a red pickup truck.

"At this time, Her Majesty is in a coma, but doctors say she will make it. They are unsure, however, when she will wake. They say she may have brain damage, but with her being completely unconscious, they are unable to see if it is very serious. She also has a broken arm, and two broken ribs.

"The Head of security, Joseph Ramirez, has sustained several critical injuries, but is awake. He will be in the hospital until the broken hip, leg, and ribs are completely healed.

"Now, we will hear some words from Prime Minister Motaz."

"Thank you. Dear Genovia, I am to blame for this horrible happening. Had I not requested to speak with Her Majesty, this would not have happened. As it is, I wish to publicly apologize to everyone. I am going to go the hospital today, to apologize to Joseph and the Queen."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. I am sure all of you will have the Queen in your prayers. Upon her awakening the country will be notified. Thank you."

Charlotte stepped down from the podium, away from the cameras and faces. Tears filled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Prime Minster Motaz was following her.

"Charlotte, how is she really?"

"Just as I said. Although her face is marred. Where the truck hit was where she was seated. She will have scars, but they can be fixed. She almost didn't make it, sir. If the ambulance hadn't gotten there on time, we would have lost our queen."

That was when Charlotte broke down. Sobs wracked her body as she thought of what could have happened.

"There, there, Charlotte. It didn't happen, she made it. Now, let's go see her. The best thing for her now is to be surrounded by loved ones."

"Yes, you're right. Mia should be here in a few hours. That should do some good."

Sebastion nodded, and led Charlotte to the limo. They got in and drove to the hospital. At the front, a nurse asked why they were there.

"We are here to see the Queen. I am Charlotte, her assistant and friend and this is the Prime Minister."

"Of course, she's up on floor two and in the Royal Suite. It's Number 216."

"Thank you."

The two walked up the stairs, and to the room. As they entered, a group of nurses and doctors were just leaving.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"Ah, Charlotte. Well, she seems fine, just not with us. We've done a few brain scans, and they show normal activity. All we can find is that she had her head rather hard and it knocked her out. Her arm is set and will heal. We went in this morning and set her ribs. The best we can do is have her close friends and family speak to her. It might pull her out of this."

"Thank you, doctor."

They walked into the room, only to find Joseph lying in a bed next to Clarisse's.

"Joe, what are doing?"

"I told them, as Head of Security, that if I wasn't put into the Queen's rooms, they'd all be arrested."

"Joe!"

"What?"

Charlotte just shook her head.

"Amelia should be here in a few hours. Her plane from San Francisco was delayed in China."

"Good."

"How are you feeling, Joseph?"

"I'm better, Prime Minister. But, my hip is just insanely in pain."

"That's to be expected."

Joe laughed a bit.

"I think rest is in order for you, Joe."

"I've been resting enough in this place."

"It's only been about twelve hours."

"That's enough to drive me crazy. I could be out there looking for the bastard who did this to her."

"Oh right, a broken hip, leg and ribs and you could go and find someone."

Joe just huffed.

"Fine, if I have to rest, I'd rather be closer to my wife."

"Of course."

Not many people knew, but the two in the room knew that Clarisse and Joseph had married in secret a year after Mia was crowned princess.

Charlotte, with the help of Sebastion pushed his bed closer to Clarisse's bed. He reached over and took her hand, rubbing circles on the top. Joseph closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep. Charlotte sat in the corner, reading over some forms that needed to be signed. Sebastion decided to go down to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

Two hours later, a soft knock was heard on the door. Charlotte looked up from where she sat to find Mia peeking her head in the door.

"Oh, Mia."

Mia walked in. Charlotte stood to greet her and was surprised when Mia crashed into her arms. Charlotte held her as she cried.

"She'll be okay, Mia."

"I-I know, but s-seeing her like this, it's j-just so s-sad."

"It is."

"At least Joe is kinda okay."

"Yes, he's alright for the most part."

Mia moved over to the bed, taking her grandmother's hand, careful of the IVs.

"Hi grandma. I know you probably can't hear me, but I just want to let you know that I'm here. And, you have to wake up. Everyone needs you here. I miss you so much. Joe misses you tons too. And Charlotte. Just, please wake up."

Mia sat there then, just holding Clarisse's hand.

Sebastion came back, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Ah, Princess Mia, it's good that you are here."

"Yes, it is."

They all sat around, not saying anything, just sitting. That afternoon, doctors came in and checked on Clarisse and Joseph.

"Any change, doctors?"

"I'm sorry, she's still in the same condition."

Joe just nodded. The doctors left, along with the Prime Minister.

"I'm sorry, Joe."

"It's not your fault Mia. But, can you two leave the room for a little while. I just want to spend some time alone with her."

"Of course."

Mia and Charlotte left the room to go to the cafeteria. Joseph attempted to scoot closer to Clarisse but only moved a bit.

"Oh, my darling, what have I done?"

He ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Clarisse, I love you more than life itself. You are my life. Please, I need you. Come back to us. My love, come back."

Joseph rolled on his good side and kissed Clarisse's lips. They were dry, but soft. He rolled back, taking her hand once more. He grew sleepy again so he closed his eyes.

She was curled up in her bed, reading a book. She heard the words; _"Hi grandma. I know you probably can't hear me, but I just want to let you know that I'm here. And, you have to wake up. Everyone needs you here. I miss you so much. Joe misses you tons too. And Charlotte. Just, please wake up."_

She closed her book and looked around.

"I'm here Mia. But I don't know why."

Tears shone in her eyes, but none fell. Again words sound; _"Clarisse, I love you more than life itself. You are my life. Please, I need you. Come back to us. My love, come back."_

She looked around, half expecting him to be standing there.

"Joseph, love, I'm here. I want you. I'm trying to come back, Joseph, I'm trying."

Clarisse looked around, for a door, a way out, anything. She found nothing. She gave a frustrated moan, collapsing to the floor. She closed her eyes and saw a bright light. She heard herself calling Joseph's name and then the impact of being hit. She opened her eyes again, with a scream.

"Oh God! Joseph?"

Clarisse looked around. There was no way, obviously. She walked back over to the bed, crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.

"I just want to go home."

Tears fell now, fast.

When Mia and Charlotte next entered the room, they saw Clarisse had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Grandma? Are you awake?"

Mia took the free hand that lay on her stomach.

"Please grandma, wake up."

Mia sat down next to the bed.

"I don't know how it's possible, Mia, but she's crying."

"It's weird. I want to know why."

"As do I."

At the end of the day, Charlotte had fallen asleep in her chair, while Mia had fallen asleep with her head resting next to her grandma.

A/N: What did you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Helping

Chapter Two-Helping

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them a lot. Now on to the story!

Chapter Two-Helping

Over the next few days, Joe and Mia talked to Clarisse. After Mia had found her crying, she was sure her grandma heard them.

"We just have to keep talking to her, Joe. She'll wake up soon enough."

"I hope you are right."

So they talked, telling her of what was going on with the country. As Clarisse was incapable of holding the crown at the time, the von Troken's had taken it. Mia said they were horrible, but fortunately were not living in the palace nor anywhere near it.

"My darling, Clarisse, I know I've told you a thousand times that I love you, but I love you. You must wake up. With out you, this country will go to the dogs even more so than it has. I need you, as well. Without you, my life is worth nothing."

Again, Joe rolled on his good side to place a kiss to Clarisse's lips.

Clarisse sat in her bed, listening to the words floating around. She then felt the tingle on her lips. She gasped, knowing it was one of Joseph's kisses.

"Joseph, I love you. I'm trying to come to you. Believe me."

Even Charlotte talked to Clarisse. It was mostly about the papers she needed to sign, and the absurd things Parliament was trying to pass. While Charlotte talked, Mia went to get some food. She hadn't left the hospital the whole time she had come to Genovia. Charlotte had had to go back to the palace to get more papers. Joseph would sit in his bed, eating small amounts of food and sometimes watching the television. He always held Clarisse's hand, rubbing circles on the back or just holding it within his own.

Meanwhile, in Clarisse's unconscious mind, an unexpected visitor had shown up. Clarisse sat at her desk, thinking, listening and waiting when she felt a new presence in her room. She looked up to see her passed on husband, Rupert, standing before her.

"Ru-Rupert?!"

"Hello, love."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you. And, I've come to tell you how you can get closer to getting out of here."

"Oh, Rupert, I've missed you terribly."

"As have I."

She stood, walking into his arms. He held her to him, rubbing her back.

"I just want to go back, Rupert. I can't stand it here."

"Not even with me?"

"Well, you've only just got here."

"Yes, that's true. I also hear congratulations are in order. I always knew you and Joe had something."

"Oh, Rupert, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. I'm gone, Joe was there and I knew you even had feelings for him while I was still alive."

"I didn't act upon them though."

"I know. And I thank you for that."

"I miss you terribly, Rupert."

"You've told me."

"So, how do I get out of here?"

She looked up into his eyes. His were full of lust, love, and desire. She imagined hers were a bit the same. Within moments, their lips locked. Clarisse pulled back quickly, realizing what she was doing.

"I-I, Rupert, I'm married to Joseph."

"I know, but, you've got some unfinished business with me. I think."

"I-I do. You're right."

Clarisse pulled out of his embrace, walking over to the window. She felt Rupert come up behind her.

"You aren't getting out of here any faster by standing there."

"I know, it's just hard. I've waited a long time to say anything to anyone and now I have to say it to you."

"Just say it, get it over with."

"God, Rupert, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hate that I yelled at you before you left. I hate that I never got to apologize to you. You died and I never forgave myself. True, I fell in love with Joe, but I never forgot how I yelled at you."

Tears fell fast and hard from her eyes. She turned and ran back into Rupert's arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was such a petty thing to yell at you for. I didn't mean it at all."

"Oh, you meant it. You just regretted it after I was gone."

"It was stupid though. I was just mad because I wasn't able to spend time with you. I missed you and I hated to have to see you off every other day. Oh, I would have gone with had Phillipe and Pierre not been around, but I couldn't. And then, when I would sit at home alone, I'd come up with the worst scenarios about you with another woman."

"I wasn't, I assure you."

"I know that now. I was just so mad, and unhappy."

"I understand."

"If I could do it over, I would."

"But you can't."

"I know, so do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

He kissed her again, holding her close. He then pulled back slightly.

"I love you Clarisse, and I wish to show you that. If you don't wish me to, I won't."

"I truly do wish it. But it seems so weird. I mean, I'm in my mind aren't I?"

"Technically yes. But, you can feel which makes you partially real."

"True. Yes, Rupert, I'd like for you to show me. Only because I miss you, I love you and I won't be seeing you for quite some time."

He chuckled a bit and leaned down to capture her lips once more. Clarisse loved Joe, but Rupert was dead, she hadn't gotten to apologize until now. She wanted to use the moment while she had it.

Rupert moved them over to the bed, pulled at the strings of her robe. It slid to the floor, leaving her in a nightgown. She had worked his shirt over his shoulders and was now pulling it down his arms. His lips moved to her neck, suckling it lightly. She gave a gasp, delighting in the feeling she got. She hadn't felt that in so long. Of course, Joseph was a wonderful lover and a divine kisser, but Rupert was as well. Again, they worked at each other's clothing until they only stood in their undergarments. Clarisse stepped back, taking in Rupert's appearance. He did the same to her. Then they came back together, falling upon the bed. Rupert pulled at the hooks of her bra, then threw it among their clothes on the floor. He lavished her breasts with the kisses she had so missed. She had missed it all, yes, but something about seemed so surreal. She stopped Rupert from his ministrations.

"Rupert, is this real?"

"As real as ever. Why?"

"It just seems so impossible to be. It's too good to be true."

"It's real, Clarisse. I assure you. Although I am dead, we are in your mind, together, sorting things out."

Clarisse nodded and placed a kiss to his head. He leaned down and began at her breasts again. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, forming it into a tight peak. Clarisse moaned, delighting in the sensations once more. Rupert moved to the next breast, giving it the same attention as the first. He then moved down her belly, towards the light sweep of curls that lay. He inhaled her sweet scent and ran his nose through the soft curls. Clarisse had only had this done to her by Joseph, but with Rupert it would be different. He came to the swollen clit that rested beneath her curls, waiting for him. His tongue darted out and grazed it. Clarisse inhaled sharply, but gave out a satisfied sigh as he continued to tease her.

"Rupert gasp, don't tease."

He stopped, looked up and then swooped back down to her. He licked and twirled his tongue around her clit, bringing her to ecstasy. He inserted first one, then two fingers into her wet folds. He crooked them up, bringing Clarisse closer to his goal. She thrust into his fingers, wanting release just as much as he wanted to give it to her. Finally, it came, Clarisse calling out Joseph's name. She realized her mistake as she came back from paradise.

"I-I'm sorry, so sorry Rupert."

"It's not your fault, Clarisse. You fell in love with a new man, I understand. You can't call someone's name who has been dead for so long."

Clarisse kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"Oh, how I've missed your reassurances. But, you've only be dead for about a year."

He smiled at her, then kissed her back.

"True. We aren't quite done yet, Clarisse."

"That I know."

They lay back, Rupert positioning himself between Clarisse's legs. He coated his member with her juices, then pushed himself into her. They gave a satisfied moan as he was fully seated within her. Slowly, but with force, he thrust in and out of her, bringing them both to release. Clarisse ran her hands up and down his back, digging in when he hit a good spot. He, meanwhile, was paying attention to her breasts, kissing them and massaging them. Finally, when both could feel release, they called out. Rupert called to her and she called, again, to Joseph.

"Joseph!"

He looked over to her, hearing her call his name. That was the first noise they had gotten out of her since the accident.

"Clarisse?"

He held onto her hand, tightly, willing her to say something more, anything. But no, just as quickly as it came out, she as silent again.

"I'm sorry again, Rupert."

"Your heart belongs to someone else now, and I get that."

"But you've always held a piece of my heart, and you still do. I love you Rupert, I really do."

"And I love you. You have my whole heart, always have, always will."

"Thank you. I will treasure it dearly."

She placed a kiss to his lips, a friendly, chaste kiss. A yawn escaped her lips, finally allowing her some peace.

"Why don't you rest, darling? I know you've not rested the whole time you've been here."

"That's very true. I haven't. I've been so busy waiting and looking for a way out of here, I've not been able to sit and take time for myself. I think a nice nap would do good."

"Then take one."

Clarisse nodded. She rested her head upon Rupert's chest, closing her eyes. He ran his fingers through her short hair, then down her back. It soothed her into a deep sleep. He knew his time was up, but he had to do one last thing. He pulled a white rose out of the air and placed it on the pillow next to her. He then wrote her a note. Placing one last kiss on her lips, he started to fade away.

"Goodbye my love."

With that, Rupert was gone, leaving Clarisse to have dreams of what had just happened.

Joseph looked over at Clarisse more often since her shouting. Her face seemed calm, more peaceful than before. Her scars, over the past few days were looking better, being healed by specials creams the doctors used. He kept a hold of her hand, continuously curling and uncurling his fingers. There was little to do in the hospital, but Joseph would talk to Clarisse, praying she heard everything. Charlotte had decided to go back to the palace and see how everything was holding up, saying she would come back in a few days. Mia went with but came back every day. So, Joseph and Clarisse were alone in the Royal suite.

About a week after the accident, Joseph was telling Clarisse about how he had once taken her handkerchief and smelled it every night before bed while she was still married to Rupert, when a set of doctors came in to examine them.

"We will be doing something new today. Cleary, her Majesty will not be waking up anytime soon, so we've decided to go ahead with a complex brain scan. She is stable, clearly, and will be okay through it. It should take no more than an hour at the most."

"Fine, but I'll be there the whole time. As Head of Security, I've got the right to do so."

"Yes, of course."

So, they took the two of them out and through the hospital for Clarisse's brain scan.

It went well. Nothing happened out of the ordinary so they took them back to the room to await the results. Joseph watch Clarisse closely. No change was apparent to him, but he knew nothing of what was going on in her mind. When the doctors came back, saying there was a change, he looked hopeful.

"Well?"

"Her brain activity has increased, meaning she should pull out soon. The results show that she's been using her brain a lot in the past few days. We just have to wait now."

"Yes, I suppose."

Clarisse awoke to no Rupert. She was disappointed but felt okay. She had gotten out what she wanted to say, and that was good. She found the rose and the note. Reading it, she smiled.

"Dearest Clarisse,

It has been wonderful to see you again, to touch and to taste you. As I am gone, you have completed what you wanted. You also have been here long enough and you should be able to make the decision to leave should you want to now or a later. I must tell you that everyone in the land of the living, so to speak, miss you terribly and if you don't want the von Trokens to rule any longer, you should go back. You will figure out how to get back, on your own and without my help.

All my love,

Rupert"

Clarisse sighed and smiled. She put the rose down with a soft kiss to it, knowing she couldn't take it with her. She looked around, hoping what Rupert said was true. She wanted to go back so bad to her Joseph.

"Oh, Joseph."

Clarisse turned in a circle, looking for a way out. She walked over to where her door was in the palace, felt the wall for anything.

"Nothing, damn."

She turned with her hands on her hips.

"Where on earth can a way out be?"

She walked forward, not really watching where she was going, and then, she slipped on her discarded pants, falling and hitting her head on the coffee table. Everything went black.

Joseph was watching the morning news, seeing the latest stories, when he heard a moan. He turned, looking hopeful.

"Clarisse?"

Another moan emitted from her. Joseph pushed himself closer to Clarisse, reaching for her face to stroke it.

"Come on, darling, wake up."

Another moan, this one louder. Joseph rubbed his thumb across her cheek again. Fingers twitching, Clarisse slowly opened her eyes. Joseph smiled at her, then placed a kiss to her lips.

"Oh, darling, I'm so relieved."

Clarisse smiled up at him. She raised a hand, but it fell limply at her side, weak from not using it. Joseph took it, placing a kiss to each of her fingers.

"I've missed you, Clarisse."

"Me, as well."

Clarisse tried to move her arm, but found it throbbed. She gasped as sharp pain shot through it.

"My arm?"

"Is broken. I'm sorry, darling. The vehicle came so fast, out of nowhere. I hardly had time to register."

"Joseph, it wasn't your fault."

"But, I was the driver."

"Yes, you were, but you didn't provoke that person driving the other vehicle. Now, shut up and kiss me, I've missed you."

Joseph did, covering his mouth with hers. He pulled back, breathing in and out. Clarisse had a dreamy look on her face.

"I think, my dear, that we should call the doctors in."

"What? No. I've only just woke up and I want some privacy with you."

"All right, all right."

"Joseph, I saw Rupert."

"What?"

"When I was 'out'."

"And?"

"Truly, it's not logical that it happened, but it might have. It all seemed so real."

"What, Clarisse?"

"I-I made love with Rupert."

Joseph just stared at her for a bit. He then squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

"It's all right, love. He was your first husband, and he still would be here, were he not dead. All that matters now is that you are safe and sound."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose it does."

"I think we should call the doctors now. They'll want to know that you are all right."

"I'm fine."

"Still, it's better to call them in."

"Fine."

Joseph pushed the button on the side of his bed. Within a few minutes, doctors were rushing in. Joseph laughed at Clarisse's less than amused face.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Leave me alone."

"Your Majesty, you've just awaken from a week long coma, the least you can do is let us make sure you are fine."

"Fine. But any unneccesary poking or prodding, and you will hear from the palace within the hour."

Joseph just chuckled.

"What?!"

"Nothing, your Majesty."

Clarisse just huffed and lay back against her pillows. She felt slightly groggy but she wasn't about to let the doctors know. When they were finished she sighed.

"Finally."

Again, Joseph chuckled.

"And what, my dear Joseph, is so funny?"

"Nothing. You just look so lovely when you are upset."

"Oh, shush."

Then, Clarisse yawned.

"Oh, darling, you must be still tired."

"I am. I just didn't want to let the doctors know."

"Then sleep. You've got to get healthy."

"Oh, I know."

He took her hand, holding it to his chest. She rolled to look at him, only slightly. Tears shone in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Clarisse, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how long I would have been out if it hadn't been for you and Mia and Charlotte and . . ."

"And?"

"And Rupert. I don't know if it was real, but it felt like it. He was just so wonderful, I felt so safe with him. Oh, I'm sorry, Joseph. Talking about Rupert must make you uncomfortable."

"No, on the contrary, you never talked about him much, so it's nice to hear you talking so well. I always thought he treated you a little wrongly."

"He didn't treat me wrong, he just didn't know how to treat me. He chose instead, to go off and work. It was nothing personal."

"I see."

"Seriously, Joseph. I was happy to see him. The last words I said to him before he died were very mean. I yelled at him very rudely and then he took off."

Tears formed in Clarisse's eyes, causing her to wipe them away and sniffle. Joseph squeezed her hand.

"Everything's okay now, isn't it?"

"Yes, I apologized, and then we, well, you know, made love."

Joseph looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh, Joseph, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I know. I'm so sorry."

"No, Clarisse, don't be. You and Rupert didn't get to do a lot of making love. It was more of a few nights of quickies. Just to try for an heir."

Clarisse looked stung, but she knew he was right.

"I-I guess that's true. But, it's such a crude way to put things."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm sure the entire palace saw it as that as well."

"Some did and some didn't. But, Clarisse, let's put that behind us. You need your rest."

"You're right. If I ever want to get out of this place, I best do as you say."

"That's my girl."

Jospeh smiled at her and placed a light kiss to her lips. She made herself comfortable against the pillows, letting sleep take a hold of her.

A/N: Please leave a review! Leave a few ideas for me as well, to make my story better!


End file.
